rsrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Ali Rescue
Details Description: Prince Ali of Al Kharid has been kidnapped by the scheming Lady Keli. You are hired to stage a rescue mission. Help Prince Ali to escape from Lady Keli's private jail. Starting Point: Speak to Hassan in the palace at Al-Kharid. Difficulty: Novice. Length: Medium. Requirements: Get past level 26 Jail Guards (aggressive). This may require food, armour, or just luck in not getting caught. Items Needed: * 3 balls of wool (or 7, to save 15 gp) * 2 onions * Red berries * Ashes * Flour * Water * Clay * Bronze bar * Pink skirt * 3 Beers (best to take 4, in case you accidentally drink one) * 50 gp, maybe more Walkthrough Setting up You would actually start in Varrock, where you would buy or withdraw from your bank, the minor related items required. You also need a pickaxe to mine with, an axe for woodcutting, and a tinderbox, though you may find ashes from someone else's fire. If you can't find ashes already, cut a tree, light the logs and then wait for it to burn out, while banking the axe and tinderbox you no longer need. Bring your shears, if you already have them as it will be a great timesaver to do it this way. You should also withdraw some spare cash, for toll gate crossings. Buy the pink skirt at the clothes shop, then leave by the south city exit. Buy the 3 (or 4) beers at the Blue Moon Inn on the way out. At the Varrock East mine, you can mine one Tin and one Copper to make bronze, and pick the Redberries. At the west mine, you can mine one clay then go to the sheep pen and shear seven sheep. If you have not already started the quest, then go south into the Al-Kharid desert area, passing the Chasm mine, down to the palace and begin the quest by speaking to Hassan and afterwards to Osman, who standing outside - you'll find him dressed in black. Otherwise take the road south towards Lumbridge. Cross the north bridge to the forge, and smith a bronze bar there, or use the Al-Kharid forge if you are there. Go to Lumbridge castle and spin all the wool, then take a pot from the kitchen and a bucket from the basement if you need them. Fill the bucket, wet the clay with it, then fill it again. Follow the road north out of Lumbridge, then go to the farmer's garden and collect two onions, then back to the road for the grain field and mill to make the flour. At this point, you should now be carrying: * 7 balls of wool * Ashes * Bucket of water * Pot of flour * Bronze bar * Soft clay * 2 Onions * Redberries * 3 beers The quest Talk to Leela, found in Draynor Village, wandering between the field and Jail compound, usually close to the road and she will tell you what you need. If you look west from where you are standing, you should see the door to Ned's house - get the rope and wig made from the balls of wool. Go into the cul-de-sac and have Aggie make you a yellow dye and a skin paste. Dye the wig, thenbank everything but the soft clay, as your next stop is the jail, and you could certainly die there. Go in to the building as quickly as possible, the talk to Lady Keli about anything other than Katrine!. Get her to show you the key, and let you hold it. Talk to Joe the guard, and find out his weakness for beer - you may have to wait until later for that though, but it might save another trip. Check in with Leela, and she'll tell you to take the imprint and bronze bar to Osman - that means two more trips through the toll gate, coming back to collect the key from Leela. If you still need to talk to the Joe before Leela is happy, then bank the key and go and do it. Now that Leela is happy with the plan, you now need to take: * Rope * Wig * Skin paste * Pink skirt * Key * 3 beers And head for the jail. Talk to Joe and offer him a drink, and another, and another. Use the rope on Lady Keli, the key on the cell door, then talk to Prince Ali and he will use the disguise and escape. Now get out, trying to avoid the remaining guards. Time for the last trip through the toll gate that you'll ever have to pay for, and go and talk to Hassan in the Al-Kharid palace to claim your reward. Reward * 3 Quest Points * 700 gp * Free passage through the Lumbridge - Al-Kharid toll gate from now on